Fantaisie Impromptu
by Lil Miss Chuckles
Summary: Added a sequel! Was a one-shot, C/B. "You know how when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales, that fantasy of what your life would be...eventually you grow up, one day you open your eyes and the fairy tale disappears."
1. Fantaisie Impromptu

A/N: Just watched 500 Days of Summer and was inspired by all the great quotes in the movie. You'll also noticed I used a couple quotes from the show. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I.

This is a story of boy meets girl. But you should know up front, this is not a love story.

Chuck Bass was a billionaire. He had everything a man could possibly want. Nice apartment, expensive clothes, personal driver, an infinite amount of booze, and tons of women. He had all the power and esteem a man could dream of. Yet each night, when he loosened his tie and poured himself a glass of scotch, he imagined another life for himself.

They say the grass is always greener on the other side. But when he looked outside his window at the grassy terrain known as Central Park, he could easily refute that the Upper East Side offered much more than the Upper West. So why was it that each day, as his limo passed the park, he contemplated asking his driver to stop for a stroll among the famous greenery?

On May 12, 2008, Chuck Bass gave his driver the day off. He walked the same route his limo took every single day to work. When he reached the entrance, he stopped in his steps and glanced around the park. It was just a park. He'd been there before when he was a kid. What made the park any different now? Maybe it was the fact that as a child, sitting on a picnic blanket with his nanny, the park brought upon a startling realization for Chuck. As a child there, he recognized that he was one of the few boys without a doting parent by his side. He dreamed of a loving family for himself. He vowed he would have one to play with at the park and now that he was all grown up, the park was just a reminder that he never fulfilled his promise.

But his curiosity for what the other side of the park held proved to be too strong. He found himself making his way along the cement path, passing through the tunnel, looking completely out of place in his business attire. When he reached the other side, he found a bench to sit on. He placed his briefcase on the ground next to him and took in the scenery around him. It didn't look any different than the side he drove by every morning.

Chuck sighed as he ran his hand over his face. What was he doing here? He was so utterly pathetic, it was laughable.

He looked up when he heard a woman shriek. Fifteen feet away from him stood a young woman with brown curls, dressed in a floral printed dress and matching headband, barking orders at what looked to be her maid.

"Dorota! The birds can't eat this bread! It's old and stale! I will not responsible for the extinction of Central Park's wildlife!"

A small laugh escaped Chuck's lips as he observed the angry brunette. He continued watching the woman's interaction with the maid, pleasantly surprised by the displayed form of entertainment.

The maid rolled her eyes and continued crumbling the bread into little pieces. "Miss Blair, bird does not care if bread is stale. Bird will not die."

"These birds may be on the Upper West right now, but that doesn't mean they couldn't reside on fifth. They could have high standards!"

The maid shook her head and seemed to mumble something under her breath. "Okay, Miss Blair. I go buy new bread."

The brunette pursed her lips and nodded, satisfied with the maid's answer. The maid left the park and the young woman stood with her arms crossed, glancing around her.

Chuck used this time to approach her. As he neared, he found himself more and more mesmerized by the woman and her beauty. She not only had beautiful brown curls, but brown, doe eyes and the most perfect pouty lips he'd ever seen.

Apparently he wasn't subtle in his staring because the woman snapped, "Could you not stare? It's rude."

He only smirked in response. "It's also rude to yell at people, especially in public, but you didn't seem to mind that."

The woman blushed in response and clenched her teeth in agitation. "It's also rude to eavesdrop. Did anyone ever teach you that?"

"It's not really eavesdropping if the whole park can hear you."

"You know, if this is your attempt at coming on to me, you're doing a horrible job."

"I find honesty a rather charming trait, don't you? Although I have to say that I have more admirable traits to boast of. They're better left demonstrated rather than explained..."

"You're disgusting."

"Yet you're still standing here next to me."

The young woman turned around, "Well, I'm leaving."

"Wait...Blair, right?"

The woman stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name and turned around. She narrowed her eyes, but when he remained quiet, she gave him an expectant shrug. "What?"

He only smiled in response. For once, he was at a loss of words. "Never mind."

How could he explain to her that she had just given him a burst of optimism? She had made the trip to the other side of the park completely worth it.

II.

Destiny, soul mates, true love. All that stuff. It's nothing more than silly childhood fairy tale nonsense, isn't it?

May 22, 2008.

Chuck looked in the mirror and smoothed down his hair, preparing himself for his meeting. He was planning on investing in Waldorf Designs, but needed the final confirmation to do so. He took in a deep breath before making his way out of the men's room and into the lobby. He pressed the elevator button and waited patiently for it to arrive. He looked up when the doors opened. He stepped inside and pressed the floor number for the Waldorf office.

Just before the doors were about to close, a petite brunette slid into the elevator. She moved to press the button for the floor she wanted, but saw that it was already lit up. She looked up at Chuck briefly before looking straight ahead.

Chuck scrunched his eyebrows together and glanced over at the woman, feeling that she looked extremely familiar. The woman turned to look at him again, apparently having the same feeling that she too knew him.

Chuck found himself smirking. Why if it wasn't the sassy brunette from the park...

She straightened her skirt and looked straight ahead. "I can't believe this."

"I know. Most women can't. It's hard to find a man that's both handsome and charming, let alone finding him twice."

Blair gave him a look of disgust, "You're full of it, you know that?"

"As opposed to you? Acting all bitchy and snobby? Luckily, I find those qualities in a woman rather appealing."

"Then luckily for me, I'm not any of those."

"Tsk tsk. Hasn't your mother ever taught you lying is wrong?"

"She made great emphasis on not talking to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm Chuck Bass."

Blair looked momentarily stunned from his introduction. After all, everyone in the city knew what his last name meant.

She quickly recovered from her shock and nonchalantly replied, "Is that supposed to get me in bed with you?"

"No, I suspect it'll take a little more...effort...to get you out of your La Perla's."

Blair blushed under his heated gaze, mentally cursing herself for feeling turned on.

"That won't be ever happening so don't even think about it."

"Too late. I already have."

The elevator announced their arrival on the floor just as she was about to respond.

Chuck motioned for her to step out, "After you."

Blair stepped out and asked, "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I have a meeting with Eleanor Waldorf."

"Oh, well then I should tell you that you'll be slightly disappointed. Or if you're like me, rather pleased."

Chuck raised his eyebrow, expecting further explanation.

"Eleanor had to jet off to Paris for some fashion emergency."

"Oh. Do you work for her or something?"

"I wish that was what my association to her was. Unfortunately, I'm related to the tyrannical, crazy woman. I'm her daughter."

Chuck looked surprised before regaining his composure. "Ah, I see. Well I guess I'll just reschedule with her secretary."

Blair nodded and moved towards the front desk. "Laurel, I'm here to pick up my mother's envelope."

Eleanor's assistant nodded and left the desk to retrieve it.

"So," Chuck began, "since your mother isn't here, and I cleared my schedule for the meeting, would you like to have a drink with me?"

Blair looked at him incredulously. "You can't be serious?"

Chuck leaned against the counter with an amused smirk on his face. He made no attempt at agreeing with her.

"You just acted like a complete pervert in the elevator and now you want to take me on a date?"

"Come on, princess. Don't act like you don't enjoy my presence. Your primp and proper act may work for your high society friends, but I see right through it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blair turned around, her back facing Chuck, as she waited for Laurel to come back.

Chuck leaned forward towards her ear, "I love it. Cool exterior, the fire below."

Blair involuntarily shivered from his proximity and words. She swallowed before replying, "You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough to know that you hate yourself for actually wanting to have a drink with me. You might as well save yourself the frustration and failed attempts of denying it and accept the invitation."

"Will you leave me alone after if I accept?"

"I will never speak to you again if you decide that you positively dislike me after this."

Blair looked at him for a couple moments longer. Laurel came back, "Here it is, Blair."

Blair turned towards Laurel, replying, "Thanks." She looked back at Chuck and nodded, "Fine. One drink and that's it."

Chuck put his hand on the small of her back as he led her towards the elevators. Blair tried to ignore the warm, tingling feeling that spread throughout her from his touch.

III.

Just because she's likes the same bizzaro crap you do doesn't mean she's your soul mate.

May 24, 2008.

"Arthur, stop."

Chuck's driver pulled over the limo at Chuck's command. Chuck stepped out into the cool night with his devilish grin in place.

"Waldorf, fancy seeing you here."

Blair jumped in surprise. She quickly grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled him beside her into her hiding spot behind the large tree.

"Shh!"

Chuck's grin widened when he realized she was spying on someone. "Who are we spying on?"

"The dean of NYU's law school...ooh, look!" Blair grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of the sixty year old man kissing a twenty-something year old female. "Brilliant," she exclaimed as the couple got into a limo.

"I'm guessing that's not his wife?"

"No, of course not. His wife was born in the same decade as him. That skank with him is the one who got chosen to deliver the graduation speech. Well, over my dead body she will. After this picture, I'm sure the dean will want to reevaluate his choice for speaker."

Chuck smirked in pleasure. The fiery brunette apparently loved to scheme and blackmail. God, she was hot.

She flipped her phone shut and turned her attention back to Chuck. "What are you doing stalking me anyways? You promised me you would never speak to me again if I had a drink with you."

"No. Fine print, darling. I said that if you disliked me after the drink, I'd never try to speak to you again."

"Okay, fine. I dislike you. Now leave."

"Hmm, that's not what it seemed like after we had the drink. I recall you barely making it to the elevator before you had your legs wrapped around me, purring in my ear like the eager kitten you are. After all, I've been replaying the memory over and over ever since."

"I don't know what you're talking about," huffed Blair, crossing her arms over her chest, unknowingly exposing more of her cleavage.

Chuck followed the move, eyes wandering down to her chest. She caught his stare and rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms. "Ah, but you see, lover, I've still got the scars on my back to prove it."

"Lover? I'm not your lover. I'm not your anything. What may have transpired between us was temporary insanity on my part. It was nothing. No, actually, it was a mistake. So goodbye mistake, so far in my past I can hardly remember it."

Chuck only smiled, amused, as she walked away leaving him alone on the sidewalk.

IV.

I think relationships are messy and people's feelings get hurt. Who needs it? We're young, we live in one of the most beautiful cities in the world; might as well have fun while we can and, save the serious stuff for later.

November 13, 2008.

Chuck tried to regain control of his breathing as he laid on his back in bed. He opened his eyes when he felt strands of hair tickling his naked chest. He looked up to see Blair hovering over him, smirking at him.

"Already wore you out, Bass?"

He grinned, "Never."

Blair matched his grin before leaning down to give him a long kiss. "Again?" She leaned back down and kissed him again, but Chuck slightly pushed her away.

A look of confusion passed over her face as she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just...I don't know...."

Blair took her weight off Chuck and rested it on her arm. She look unconvinced. "Bass?"

"I just...I need to know what we are."

"Two people about to have mind-blowing sex?"

"No, I mean am I your...? Are we...? Ugh, it sounds so fucking ridiculous." Chuck pushed the sheets off him and got out of bed, pacing back and forth.

"Well, anything does when you're pacing back and forth naked."

Chuck ignored her comment and focused on what he wanted to ask. "Look, I've never cared about relationships. Actually, I've avoided them....preferred to opt out of them. But...I like you. A lot. And I guess I just want to know if we're like...a couple?" Chuck nervously looked at Blair, flushing with embarrassment from his declaration.

She looked completely shocked and stumbled with her words. "Uh...I don't know. I mean why do we have to be anything? What we have right now is good, isn't that enough?"

Chuck seemed to ponder what she said. "Well, yeah it's good. I mean it's fucking great."

Blair smiled, looking relieved that he seemed to agree with her.

"But..."

Her smile disappeared as she realized he wasn't done.

"Why do we have to hide this? Sneaking around was exciting at first, but it's getting old. I mean you said you and your ex were pretty much over with by our second date. What's holding you back? Why can't we be seen together in public?"

Blair sighed, sitting up in bed and pulling the sheets tighter around her chest. "Chuck...it's complicated, I've explained this to you before."

Chuck looked at her expectantly.

"Chuck, we're two different people. There's different expectations for us. You're your own boss, free to do whatever you want. But my situation is different. There's certain plans that I have to follow and roles I have to fulfill."

"I don't follow..."

Blair reached out her hand to Chuck and he came forward and grabbed it. "I'm not separated from Nate because we're done and over with. He's working for his grandfather's political office in Connecticut and we both decided not to do a long distance relationship. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to marry him. Our marriage has been planned since birth, practically. I'm in the process of joining the Colony Club and there's just really high expectations for me."

Chuck let go of her hand and slowly backed away. "So, what you're trying to say is that I'm not good enough? I'll never compare to your precious Nate. Being with me is humiliating and social suicide."

"Chuck..."

"What, Blair? Am I not right?"

"Chuck, it's not like that."

Chuck grabbed his robe and slipped it on. He went over to the window and stood with his back to her. "It's exactly like that. You should leave."

Blair sighed and slowly gathered her stuff. She made her way towards the door, but stopped before leaving, turning to glance back at him. "I like you too, for what it's worth."

V.

I liked this girl. I loved her. And what she do? She took a giant shit on my face. Literally.

April 9, 2009.

Chuck stood in line at the coffee shop, mentally debating over a double shot or triple shot espresso. When he reached the counter, he gave his order, finally deciding on the triple shot. He hadn't been sleeping well and figured the extra caffeine would give him an energy boost. He turned, looking down as he placed his change back into his wallet, bumping into someone.

"Sorry," he immediately replied without acknowledging the person.

"Chuck?"

He looked up, surprise evident among his features when he realized Blair was the person he bumped into.

"Blair?"

She bit down on her lip, nervous to see him. She hadn't seen him since he told her to leave his apartment that one day. She had repeatedly called him, leaving him voice messages, but he never called her back.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Great," he lied.

She nodded, "That's great." She adjusted her purse strap over her shoulder.

He felt his chest tighten in pain when he caught sight of a diamond ring sparkling on her finger in the bright light of the coffee shop.

"I guess congratulations is in order."

"What?"

"The big rock is a tip off."

Blair looked at her left hand and realized he'd seen her engagement ring. "Yes, thank you." She looked uncomfortable, looking everywhere except at him.

"So I'm assuming Nate came back to the city."

"Um, yeah. He came back in January."

Chuck nodded. They both stood, waiting for their drinks in awkward silence.

"So you still have your own company?" Blair asked.

"Yeah."

She nodded and stared straight ahead.

He turned to her, "You still working in your stepfather's law firm?"

"I decided to take some time off to plan...the wedding."

The barista called out Chuck's name, alerting him that his espresso was ready.

"Well, congrats again."

"Thanks. Take care."

Chuck nodded and moved towards the exit. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see her still waiting on her drink.

He took a deep breath and walked back towards her.

"I just need to know," he started. Blair's eyes widened in surprise. "If there wasn't Nate or your mother or the Colony Club...would I have had a chance?"

She opened her mouth then closed it. She swallowed before replying, "Does it matter? I mean, those people aren't going to go away."

"I need to know that everything I started to believe in wasn't complete and utter bullshit. I need to know that destiny, soul mates, true love and all that childhood fairy tale stuff aren't nonsense."

Her mouth was still hanging open, but she bit her lip, then responded, "I'm sorry, I have to go, Chuck." She grabbed her coffee that was waiting on the counter and left him standing there, looking utterly defeated.

VI.

It took a long time but he had finally learned. There are no miracles. There's no such thing as fate. Nothing is meant to be. He knew. He was sure of it now.

December 22, 2009.

The morning was especially cold and brisk, making his hot chocolate that much warmer. Chuck had decided to buy a cup from the vendor in the park, forcing himself to try and get in the holiday mood. It seemed pointless. He never had anyone to spend the holidays with and he didn't have any special gifts to be excited for.

He walked the same path through the park that he had been walking down ever since last year. As his stroll came to an end, he spotted a white limo parked by the sidewalk with a huge crowd gathered by it. He followed the crowd's gaze and cheers, finding a man in a tuxedo smiling as he led his bride towards to the awaiting limo. The bride looked up, smiling at the groom before looking at her family and friends.

His breath hitched when he recognized the bride. Blair. The whole scene was like a bad car accident that he just couldn't look away from.

Just before she stepped inside the limo, she looked back, and as if a spotlight was shining on Chuck, she instantly saw him. Her smile left her face and she paused to stare at him. She finally turned and got into the car, moments later gone as quickly as she had come.

The crowd disintegrated leaving Chuck standing alone, with the exception of a few joggers in the park. He was left wishing he'd never taken the walk across the park months ago, the day he met her. The park had represented the one thing Chuck had wanted as a child and that representation was only magnified now that he was an adult. He wanted love, he wanted the fairy tale...and he painfully realized that none of it existed.

A/N: Depressing story, and I'm totally in a happy mood so I don't know how I wrote that! Oh, well, please leave some reviews!! =D


	2. Sequel

A/N: So a couple of you wanted a sequel, so here it is! Please leave some love if you have the time. =)

I.

"Cause that's the way you play the game of life.

You create the world you want to see outside."

December 22, 2014.

It was their fifth year anniversary, the happy couple. She was standing next to her husband, in a long, white, grecian gown, smiling with her red-painted lips, as photographers snapped dozens of pictures. Her husband had a matching grin on his face, the epitome of a well-bred, Upper East Sider.

She turned her body into his chest, placed her hand over his heart, and looked over her shoulder, giving the paparazzi a glimpse of her bare back. She was always such a tease. Teasing him with something he couldn't have. Something he wanted so badly, even after five years.

Her husband gave a slight chuckle at her flirtatious behavior and moved his hand so that it rested on her lower back. When she turned her body away from him to give the photographers a different angle, he leaned forward and gave the back of her neck a light kiss.

Chuck felt his insides churning with disgust. He moved from his spot behind the photographers and made his way to the bar. Why he came to this event was beyond him. It was really just self-destructive to attend their party. He wasn't even invited, but apparently his name was enough to get him passed security.

He should have taken his lack of invitation as a sign from God really. A sign that he should move on by now. But when did he ever really believe in a god? I mean, if there was a god, wouldn't He have answered Chuck's prayers by now?

Chuck smirked bitterly as he downed his glass of scotch. He quickly ordered a refill and leaned his back against the bar as he waited for the drink.

Blair walked up onto the stage with Nate, leading him by the hand to the podium. Nate had that goofy grin on his face like he didn't know where the hell he was, and Blair looked slightly agitated that Nate was...well, being Nate. She tapped the mic before speaking into it.

"Excuse me, could I have everyone's attention for just a moment?"

The crowd's chatter died down and everyone focused their attention on the celebrating couple. Chuck grabbed his glass off the bar and held it in his hand, eyes never losing sight of her.

Blair looked at Nate before addressing the audience again. "We'd just like to thank everyone for coming tonight and celebrating our anniversary with us. We're so fortunate to have found love with each other and to be able to share it with all of our family and friends gathered here tonight." She grabbed a glass of champagne off the podium and handed it to Nate before grabbing her own glass. "And with that, we'd like to make a toast. Here's to finding your prince and living your fairy tale!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses before taking a sip. Just as Blair took a sip of her own, she spotted Chuck, standing in the back of the room by the bar. He gave a bitter half-smile before raising his own glass in salute. He downed the scotch and shoved his hands in his pockets as he left towards the exit, his head down in disappointment.

II.

"Whose to give everything just to serve what they believe in?"

December 23, 2014.

She hated her mother. She was twenty-seven years old for Christ's sake. She could make her own decisions now. She didn't need her mother telling her what dress was suitable for a party, or which dinner entree had less calories. If she wanted a damn dragon breathing fire down her neck she would have never gotten married and just stayed locked up in the tower that was her mother's penthouse.

She also hated Anne. Anne was always looking at her with that stupid smile plastered on her face, acting like she was clueless about her son's affairs. Like life was just as lovely and daisy-filled as her country home garden. If she could, she'd stomp over all of Anne's daisies just to wipe that ridiculous smile off her face.

She hated Nate. She always knew he could be oblivious and dense, but she always counted on him to be a good man. She knew that even if she could never be in love with him, he could at least be a friend she'd love. However, that idea went out the window the day he decided he couldn't let his eyes be the only thing wandering...the thing in his pants had to too.

And she hated him. Deplored him, really. He had to show up at her party and make her feel, make her marriage feel, as though it were a complete joke. Well, damn him! Didn't he know that she already knew that? Didn't he know that even if last night was the first time she had been in his presence in five years, it wasn't the first time she had seen his face in all that time? No, she had seen him, felt him, talked to him in her thoughts everyday and her dreams every night. She couldn't get rid of him; forget him.

Because she really didn't hate him. Not at all. In fact, she loved him.

III.

"Break the spell you put down yourself. Crack your shell right open again.

Make believe in miracles."

December 31, 2014.

To say he was a tad drunk would be the understatement of the year. But hey, it was New Year's Eve. He was supposed to be drunk. He wasn't, however, supposed to be in the ladies restroom, but he only realized that after an older woman walked out of a stall and shrieked, yelling at him to get out.

But he was fine where he was. It was rather nice here, he thought, as he leaned his head against the cold marble wall. He lifted his forehead and leaned his back against the wall before slowly sliding down onto the floor. He stretched his legs out in front of him and rested his hands in his lap, eyes closed.

After a few moments, he felt someone hovering over him, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. The lights above were just too bright.

"Chuck?"

His eyes shot open at the sound of her voice, and he immediately regretted the action. His head felt like it was going to explode. He kept his eyes open and struggled to focus his vision on just her, and not the millions of her that his alcohol-induced haze had created.

"Blair?" he rasped.

She leaned down with a concerned look on her face. "Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone accusatory.

She rolled her eyes and settled herself on her knees. "Chuck, it's the ladies room, you know. I think I'm allowed to be in here."

Chuck looked momentarily confused, forgetting the incident he had earlier with the older woman. "Oh, right."

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Chuck smirked. "Why? 'Cause I don't have man-bangs like your dear Nathaniel?"

She pursed her lips before placing her hand on his forehead. "You look really pale. How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough to make me forget that I'm worthless trash to you." He shook her hand off his forehead and attempted to get himself up on his feet, but failed miserably.

She looked visibly hurt by his statement. He expected to feel comfort from her pained expression, but he only felt guilt. She looked down, composing herself, before looking back up at him. "Come on, Chuck. Let's get you out of here."

He allowed her to put his arm around her shoulder and help him stand up only because he knew the next woman who'd find him here wouldn't be so understanding. She walked him out of the restroom and through the hotel's back exit so no one else at the party would see him in his inebriated state. She led him out onto the sidewalk and into the cool night air, removing his arm off her shoulder. She held onto his upper arm to keep him balanced as she used her other hand to wave for a taxi. He took this moment to take in her appearance. She was wearing a short, silver, metallic dress, and her hair was wavy, with some strands pinned away from her face. She looked just as beautiful as the day he met her. Maybe even more now, if that was possible.

She put her hand down when none of the taxis stopped and groaned in frustration. It was practically impossible to catch a cab in the city on New Year's Eve. She turned towards him and caught him staring at her. She stared back for a few moments before softly asking, "What were you thinking, Chuck?"

Her eyes were full of sympathy and it was just too much. He couldn't help but look away from her. He looked across the street at tipsy couples laughing as they ungracefully wobbled down the sidewalk. She was silent, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I was thinking...," he started, "I was thinking that I'm twenty-eight years old and already the biggest fuck-up known to mankind. And I thought I might as well make the most of it."

She looked at him, shaking her head with her eyes full of unshed tears. "You're not - "

He quickly turned his head towards her and gave her an angry glare before replying harshly, "Yes, I am, Blair." She looked momentarily startled, but waited for him to continue. "I'm so utterly pathetic it's disgusting. What have I made of myself? I'm leading a company my father created, not me. And I'm relying on other men to make business decisions for me because I have no fucking clue how to run a company by myself. I never went to fucking college, Blair. I'm spending my days thinking about a girl I can never have. A girl that made me feel things I've never felt in my entire life. A girl whose happily married, fucking her husband good and proper while I can't even have a good fuck of my own without imaging that the woman beneath me is her."

She looked at him, eyes glistening as a few tears escaped down her cheeks. With trembling lips, she choked, "I'm not." He watched, confused, as she wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head, quietly crying. "I'm not happily married. I hate my life. Every morning when I sit down at the breakfast table, I count the number of blueberries on my plate and focus on how many I've eaten. Because God forbid I gain any weight, my mother will never let me hear the end of it. I sit there counting the blueberries because looking across the table to find my husband's chair empty makes me hate myself. Makes me hate the fact that I don't love him enough to care; to talk to him about it. I don't love myself enough to leave a relationship that's going against every ounce of dignity and pride I've ever held. I count my blueberries because if I don't, I'll sit there and count the number of days it's been since you last held me in your arms." She let out a strangled sob and put her hand over her mouth to keep another from escaping. She took a moment to catch her breath. Once she calmed herself a bit, she looked up at his face and said, "Don't you know? The only fuck-up here is me. I'm the one that's worthless. I'm pathetic because all this time I could never tell you that I love you. I love you so much it consumes me, Chuck."

He looked at her with such fierce determination that she found herself holding in her breath. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards his chest. He gave her a bruising kiss to convey all his frustration, pain, and anger over the five years he lost with her. He kissed her to show her that the passion, adoration, and love he felt for her five years ago was still present. He pulled apart so that they could catch their breaths and leaned his forehead against hers.

A cab pulled up to the sidewalk and dropped off its passengers. The driver rolled down his window and called out, "Hey, you guys need a ride?"

Chuck looked over at the driver before looking back at Blair. He gave her another kiss before quietly demanding, "Come with me, Blair."

She looked into his silently begging eyes, taking a moment to decide whether she should just forget about all her obligations and finally do something she really wanted to do. As if reading her thoughts, Chuck nodded. "Please, Blair. Don't leave me a second time."

She sniffled and placed her hand on the back of his neck before kissing him. When she pulled apart ,she shook her head, whispering, "I never left you, Chuck Bass. And I never will."

A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know. =)


End file.
